Marble Eyes
by DeanCastiel
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a hunt, but what will they do when the thing they are hunting hunts one of them? and they had it wrong from the beginning?
1. Jamie

_Authors Note: Well hey this is my first fan fiction and to tell the truth I am not very good at writing (purposely spelt with 2 t's because I am stubborn) but I decided to post this up here because I wanted feedback from people who don't know me and therefore are honest (also I don't have to see you everyday while you make fun of my terrible writing skills) Here is just a sneak peek at the story and I would love it if people would tell me what they thought! Thanks for reading I appreciate it! Woot!_

--

"Dean! Where are you?" Sam shouted as he ran into the basement, taking the steps two at a time. It was a simple hunt, Sam would salt and burn the body while Dean distracted the spirit, or so they thought. They had been hunting the spirit for over a week when Bobby had called asking for their help.

There had been 5 missing people reported in the span of a week, 3 had been found dead with their eyes missing. Within the week the brothers had been there, 3 more people had disappeared and 2 more had been found, their eyes were gone too. The victims had been between the ages of 5-50 and the only similarity was the fact that they all had green eyes.

"I'm right here Sammy," Dean called back from behind one of the many bookshelves that the place seemed full of. They were in the basement of the house which used to belong to Jamie McNan. He was an artist who painted motifs for buildings, many of which could still be seen o the walls of the buildings in the little town they were in. One day when Jamie was painting, a boy names Edward Jones had passed by him on a skateboard. Edward hit a rock and the board came out from under his feet and hit the ladder. Jamie was standing beside the ladder and when it fell the can of paint cleaner went down also. The cleaner fluid landed all over Jamie's face and into his eyes. It turned out the cleaner's main ingredient was bleach and therefore Jamie became blind.

"I have some bad news," Sam called back as he made his way through the labyrinth the bookshelves seemed to create. He stopped when he turned the corner and say Dean standing a few feet away looking at him impatiently.

"And that would be…"

"I couldn't find the body, I searched the entire graveyard and I couldn't find his stone, less alone a body," replied Sam.

"Are you sure you checked the right graveyard Sam," questioned Dean looking none too pleased.

"There is only one graveyard in this town. And Don't give me that look Dean this isn't my fault. Did you find anything, I mean you have been down this basement for 3 hours?" Sam looked back at Dean who just shook his head.


	2. Something Doesn't Add Up

_Authors Note: Hey well noticed after I posted the first chapter that I forgot to put a disclaimer and seeing how I am new to the whole writing thing (which you can clearly tell by the bad quality of my writing) I don't know how to go back and fix it. So here is my disclaimer for all the chapters so I don't have to write a new one each time._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or the characters (though I wish I owned Jensen because that would be awesome) If I did I would not be writing this but hanging out with the cast and pretending I was cool while I drove around in the Impala (I will own a 67 Chevy Impala someday!)! _

_--_

The two brothers made their way through town in the impala as they discussed where they were going to go next. So far they had only reached dead-ends in their investigation and they were starting to get annoyed with each other.

"So you searched the whole graveyard and didn't find anything?" asked Dean somewhat annoyed.

"Yes Dean I searched everywhere, and like a told you already, I DIDN'T find anything!" Sam growled back. The two of them had been at it for about an hour trying to figure out where they went wrong and each was accusing the other of making a mistake.

They decided to stop at a motel for the night, just outside of town down a side street. It was a dark and dingy motel with only 2 other patrons but tats the way they liked it so no one would notice their artillery when they brought it in the room. Though by the looks of the other guests, they didn't think anyone would care.

Sam was researching on has laptop when Dean came back into the room carrying a take-out bag from the diner down the street. He plopped the food on the table and immediately began rummaging through the bag. He threw Sam a sandwich then grabbed his own and sat on the bed closest to the door.

"hmmmmmm, maybe…" Sam muttered to himself from his bed as he began to unwrap his sandwich, but he was having a hard time as his eyes were glued to the computer screen, reading with an intensity that made Dean ask what he had found.

"Well it says here that Edward idolized Jamie and could always be found following him or staring at one of his paintings," replied Sam, still looking at the screen.

"So the kid was like a stalker?"

"Well yeah, if you want to put it that way. He idolized him and it says that Jamie liked the kid a lot too. He was teaching him about painting, The kid was kind of like his prodigy."

" So when he became blind he killed the person he wanted to follow in his footsteps? How does that work?" inquired Dean with his mouth full.

" It doesn't make sense. And they never proved him guilty of killing the kid but no one believed him so he killed himself a week after the trial," Sam stated grimly.

"What does it matter if he was the one who killed the kid or not? Either way he is a spirit that is taking peoples eyes," Dean replied.

"I'm just saying that something doesn't add up here. I think we need to do more research."

"Well fine Wonder Boy. Where should we start?"


End file.
